


Back to that grim old place

by ISH



Series: Drabbles <500 Words [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grimmauld Place, Post-Hogwarts, Starting again, just harry, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISH/pseuds/ISH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moves back to no. 12 Grimmauld Place and comes to an agreement with Lady Black's portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to that grim old place

Harry stood silent in front of the portrait of Walburga Black, arms crossed. She wasn't silent. She hadn't stopped ranting since he walked in the door half an hour ago, but he was determined to establish some sort of truce with her. So he waited. He had time. 

It took another 10 minutes before she ran out of steam. 

"Lady Black," he started. She glared. "I appreciate that you are not happy to see me, but as the current head of House Black it is fully within my rights to take up residence here at Grimmauld Place." He showed her the Black signet ring which sat alongside the Potter ring on his left hand. She carried on glaring, but there was a degree of curiosity in her mannerisms that hadn't been there before. 

"I intend to restore the building to a standard worthy of a noble and most ancient house," he continued, "and I would appreciate your advice." 

Walburga sneered, but seemed intrigued. 

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"With hard work and determination. I will take Kreacher's help if he will give it, and your advice of course. I have funds available for new furnishings and any work that requires a craftsman." He didn't let the anticipation buzzing inside his head show as he spoke. 

"Very well. You shall have to detach me from this wall." Harry's expression at her request must have spoken for itself because she continued. "I can't advise you if I can't see what you are doing. And I will not allow you to wreak havoc unsupervised."

"May I ask how such a feat can be accomplished," Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" 

"How would I go about detaching you from the wall? If you can recall the time during which I last stayed here, many tried but failed." Harry thought he saw the esteemed Lady Black roll her eyes then, but he couldn't be sure. 

"Don't they teach anything useful at Hogwarts any more? It's all about intent. Of course the frame wouldn't come down if the intent was to destroy me."

"I see," Harry said and grabbed either side of the heavy gilded picture frame. Carefully, he slid it up the wall and off it's peg. When it was free from the wall, he put the painting of Lady Black down on the floor and leant it against the dark oak sideboard that had stood below the painting. Now there was just a lighter square on the wall where the frame had been. "Where would you like me to put you for now, Lady Black? I've got some more personal matters to take care of before I am starting the renovations."

"The library would be acceptable." Harry nodded and agreed that it would. 

And that is how he got Lady Black to stop shouting.


End file.
